


[Podfic] Westbound on the A5

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Character Study, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Historical References, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, one good deed begets another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Westbound on the A5"Author's original summary:Andy drives back to Goussainville through the night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[Podfic] Westbound on the A5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Westbound on the A5](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108536) by [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:05:57
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/19NCWhXZMJNF1BJeMDJ7Ns3ZedC1ykdmr/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Westbound on the A5_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108536)
  * **Author:** [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona



**Author's Note:**

> It is somewhat hubristic of me to podfic something with French words and names in it for someone whose French is probably lightyears better than mine, but I've done it anyway. Hope I didn't slaughter the pronunciations too badly.


End file.
